Ana's Road To Her Happily Ever After
by annloveswriting
Summary: Anastasia Steele lives in New York, and is a writer. She is the author of a funny yet serious column in a popular magazine where she tells about her experience and stories when it comes to.. usually, men. Unfortunately, her luck with her boyfriends could be compared to.. zero. But what happens when she meets a billionaire from Seattle, Christian Grey? AU Ana/Christian story.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, and here is another new one. Since I have written a few chapters for each new story, I hope I will finish Surprise Nanny and also write something for Professor Grey story in the next days. **

**I hope you will like both new starts, I actually really like this story - it is going to be one of these Sex And The City kind of stories. I think it will be pretty interesting, at least as far as I have written , it is. **

**Thanks to Chris for the help ! :)**

* * *

** A TYPICAL MORNING WITH A LIFE CHANGING ENDING**

"So I told him to get out of my apartment because I had an early morning. I don't need a boy in my life, I want a man, a real man." Ana said as she sipped her latte.

"Ana, you made the right choice! It doesn't even look like you are going through a breakup." Kate said agreeing with Ana.

The two girls have been friends for many years. They were always there for each other.

There was never love, lust maybe. But not love. The most luck Ana had with relationships was the mutual attraction.

Once Ana got to know the guy, she would end the relationship before it even started.

How can it be that a grown up man decides to ask her if she could let him live in her apartment right after the first time they had sex?

Of course Ana had told him that she had an early start tomorrow and that he had to leave. Ana had been in so many relationships in her life that she has said this over and over again. It was her go to line.

Ana had never had luck in relationships. Her first boyfriend was from high school. He only dated her to see a naked girl and have sex. Once Ana got into college, she had attracted many of the boys on campus. She was a popular girl. She was smart, she was beautiful and she was funny. All the guys were glued to her. If only the college guys she attracted were right for her. Unfortunately, she attracted the wrong boys. She attracted the beer drinking dreamers who kept asking her out to cheap places, the guys that kept "forgetting" their wallets when it was time to pay for the meal, the guys that kept telling her their future plans that never happened. It was a bad time, until she graduated.

Ana thought that her real life was about to start. She would finally meet a good man, get the editor's career she wanted. But that didn't happen.

With Ana's luck, the first guy she went out with was an idiot. He was the strangest of them all . But at least it led Ana to getting her dream job - the job she loved more than anything.

"And then he asked me to put on my socks! Yes, seriously! He said that it would feel better against his back." Ana told her friends as she celebrated her twentieth birthday.

"Really? Where did he get that idea from?" Kate asked, sipping her drink.

"I don't know." Ana laughed. "I think I could write a book about my life. I can call it "Ana's unsuccessful and never ending road to her happily ever after." "

And after she said those words, a lady about forty years old approached them and turned to Ana.

"Hello, you must be Ana, right?" the woman asked, and Ana nodded, not understanding who the lady was nor what she wanted.

"You might not know me, but I am the main editor and co-owner of a new magazine for women. I overheard your conversation, and your stories kinda got me. You know what I mean?" the lady explained to Ana.

"Um, maybe you could explain." Ana said, giving the woman a smile.

"Ana's Road To Her HEA . A column in the magazine. Something new and fresh, funny, real yet unbelievable. What do you say? A funny article every week, you will be well paid , and you will also gain popularity, I guarantee you that. Call me." said the woman and gave Ana her business card.

Ana just stared the business card. She read the card. Jane Johnson. Editor and Co-Owner of the women's magazine _She_ .

This was probably better than working at Starbucks to pay her rent.

And it really was, Ana thought as she remembered her start of this new life. Now she was sitting in that Starbucks and drinking her latte.

She was not sad, not even a little for the fact that in the end she didn't become an editor, because she liked this offer more. Expressing her thoughts in her own column, writing about her single adventures. And no wonder the magazine had become one of the most popular magazines in the USA in years for woman. Jane found many interesting people with interesting stories.

And there she had met her best friends in the world – Kate and Jose .

"At least I will have another funny story to write about." Ana said thinking how would she put it in the magazine or her blog. "Actually, it is funny. The worse is my private life , the better is my inspiration for work. If everything was perfect with one of my boyfriends, what else would I write about? How I enjoy my perfect relationship?"

"Ana, you will find someone. These guys are just, well they are just for you to practice with. To practice kissing for your real man." Kate teased making Ana smile.

"But it's just that I am twenty-five. I have the life I have always wanted. I have two loving parents, they are separated but both love me. I have you and Jose. I have a nice apartment and a closet full of wonderful designer clothes and accessories. I have a great job that I love and pays well. I have invitations to celebrity events in New York. I am living the life I have always dreamed of having. But sometimes I just want to spend the day in my kitchen and prepare a meal for someone. I want to fall asleep and wake up in someone's arms. I want to love and be loved. I have had enough of stupid guys."

"Ana, trust me, you will find your man. Sooner or later, you will also have that part of your life fulfilled. There is someone out there for you. For me. For Jose. For everyone. And you are going to find him one day, trust me. I mean look at you! You're beautiful. You're smart. You're funny. You're great to be with." Kate laughed.

"Oh, Kate. I hope so. My Mom has been nagging me when I will finally bring a boy home to meet her. She said that in a few years, she expects me to give her many grandchildren. And I hope I won't be writing about stupid men and other stupid things in my life then."

"You won't, Ana." Kate said but Ana just gave her a sad smile as she finished her drink.

"You are my best friend, your supposed to say that." Ana said as she took her iPhone out and checked her plans. She had so many things to do tonight, she had to get going. After all she would meet her best friends later.

"Okay, I see your expression, work?" Kate asked once she finished her drink.

"Yeah, I need to meet Jane for this photo shoot." Ana said, standing up and putting on her coat. She made her hair fall over the red cashmere coat and pulled out her lipstick from her black quilted Chanel purse. She applied the lipstick and then fixed her dress before she collected her things.

"Oh, okay then. I will wait here for Jose. He said he was going to meet up for a drink."

"Send him kisses from me. I am going to get a tea to go." Ana said and hugged her best friend before she left the table and went to the counter.

"A simple black tea, medium size, no sugar added."

She ordered the tea and took out her wallet, but then realized she had no cash.

"I'm sorry Miss, but we are having problems with cards today." said the cashier.

"Oh, but I forgot to take out money." Ana said as she put her credit card back in her wallet. And when Ana flashed the guy a smile, the tea was hers.

She didn't use that often, she didn't like it. She could pay for her things, she had the money to, but the next time she comes back, she would just pay extra.

But she was glad she had the charms to sometimes get what she wanted.

She kept smiling as she walked out on the street, but the smile didn't last for long as there was a man who was walking down the street, his eyes set on his phone, and he only stopped looking at it when he realized he had just bumped into someone.

And that someone was now staring at him wide eyed, then looking down at her coat and dress that was now wet.

"Ah, the tea was hot! Watch where you are walking." Ana said yelling at the man who made her spill the hot tea on herself.

"Look, I am sorry. Let me pay for the dry cleaning." The man offered, taking out his wallet and looking for some money.

That's why he didn't like this city. It was just impossible to even go back to his office from a lunch meeting. Even when his New York office was just a few metres away. It was always busy, it was always loud. In Seattle, it was different.

Thank God he would be leaving soon the man thought to himself.  
He looked at the woman rubbing her clothes unsuccessfully in hopes that the wet stain would leave.

"Look, I don't need your money. Go and buy some brain to not be that stupid and know that you have to look around when walking."

"Look, here are thousand dollars, I hope that will be enough for your dry cleaning." the man took out the money and placed it in Ana's coat pocket, but Ana just gave him a harsh look, took the money out and, as she saw a homeless guy , she gave him the money.

" That was..." Christian said, not believing what he had just seen.

"I said I didn't need your money. Now, enjoy being an idiot for giving a complete stranger a thousand dollars. Have a nice day." Ana said to him , turned around and walked away.

Her good mood was ruined. And when her good mood was ruined, she was aggressive. But the man deserved it , she thought to herself. She only hoped it was not his last money. But why would someone who doesn't have money give a thousand dollars to a complete stranger for dry cleaning? Must be some arrogant jerk. Someone she could write about . Yes, that's exactly what she would do later on in the evening before getting ready for the new restaurant opening.

But now she had to think about other things - work, meeting with Jane and getting ready for tonight's event.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is another one, hope you like it! Thank you for your sweet reviews , it really inspires me ! :) **

**Thank you Chris for the help! :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO : THE ANA STEELE**

"Ana, how do you feel about a drink being named after you?" The reporter asked and Ana smiled before she answered. Of course she was happy.

"Well, I feel honoured that I have my own signature drink and I am excited about it. But it might be funny to order an Ana Steele for myself." Ana laughed as she said this.

As she was told, the only difference from other bars in New York was that this one did not have those usual names for drinks and meals. People could order Gwyneth Paltrow (a healthy salad) or Ana Steele (a Cosmopolitan). Ana was ecstatic when she found out the owners wanted to name a drink after her.

"Ana, from what I've been told, the drink was named after you because in your column you often write how you watch people while drinking your Cosmopolitan and since your column is popular along with your blog, this drink was dedicated to you." the reporter said, and Ana kept smiling as she thought how popular she actually must be.

And now, it was the opening night of the restaurant where she of course was expected and was even interviewed.

"Christian, you should take a photo with the Cosmopolitan girl!" Ana heard a woman yell and soon someone put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hi, my name is Alice. You must be Ana Steele. I am part of Mr. Grey's PR Team. He is the owner of this, could you please pose for a few pictures with him?

"Of course." Ana said with a smile and agreed.

"Great, please come with me." Alice said.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." Ana said to the reporter and followed the woman to the red carpet.

She was excited to pose for the pictures with the owner. She did not have time to look for some pictures of him, but she had heard the owner was a billionaire from Seattle, who was extremely handsome and was every woman's dream man. Of course, a man from Seattle was not someone for her and Ana thought she had to be out of his league, but a little flirting wouldn't hurt.

But she quickly changed her mind when she saw the owner . It was the guy who made her spill her hot tea on her favourite coat. The man she had met in the morning.

"Christian, you need a photo with Ana Steele!"

As their eyes met, Ana no longer felt happy and confident. Instead, she felt the exact opposite.

"Ana dear, go and pose with him for a few photos!" Alice said.

Ana tried to smile as she walked to the red carpet and smiled at the cameras. She tried her best to look happy and confident.

"Christian, why so shy? A pretty girl, pull her to you! Your brother would have already asked her out!"

Ana looked up at Christian and was unable to read his thoughts. She saw him smiling at the camera. But then, his hand had made his way on her waist.

Well, if he hadn't been the idiot that spilled tea on her favorite red coat, she would probably think of what other things that hand could do.

But now, she just wanted this little photo op to be over.

"Okay, thank you, Ana. You should try some Bradley Cooper, I've heard it's a good cocktail." Alice told her.

Ana smiled at her and quickly made her way to the ladies room.

"Oh, God." Ana said as she looked in the mirror. At least she still looked good. Her make up was still in place and her dress looked great on her, hugging her body perfectly. She laughed at the thought of Christian spilling something on her Gucci dress. She wouldn't know how she'd react if he spilled something on her.

Ana debated whether she should go back. In the end, she decided to head back and keep her head high, and put her best smile on. No matter how awkward it was that this man owned the restaurant.

Ana took her purse and opened the door. She was surprised when she saw Christian Grey waiting for her. He was leaning against the wall in front of the door.

"Ana Steele for Ana Steele." Christian said and offered her the glass.

It was a shock.

Ana didn't know what to say or what to do. He really was handsome. And even though Ana hated him for the tea spill on her favourite coat, Ana thought that he was actually charming.

And as she remembered from earlier, she thought about flirting with the owner.

"If you promise not to spill it on me." Ana teased as she got to him and took the glass.

"I am really sorry for what happened this morning. I still would like to pay for the dry cleaning." Christian told her sincerely.

"You already paid." And it turns out he could afford giving huge amounts of money to strangers. "And you got me a new drink." Ana added.

"Well, then, can I hope you are no longer angry at me?" Christian asked her with a smirk on his face.

"Me?" Ana laughed. "Well, I kinda am. That was my favourite coat. Now, I am separated from it for a few days." She said frowning at the thought.

"I really am sorry. You looked really good in it." Christian said seductively. Christian looked at Ana and saw that her body was much more exposed with the dress she was wearing, she looked even better he thought to himself.

Even though he did not like the incident this morning, he somehow had been thinking about her. He tried to remember her face, but all he remembered was her temper. The way she had given the money to the homeless guy. There was something about her that attracted him.

And there she was now. Standing in front of him, smiling as she sipped her drink. Her drink in all meanings of the word.

"Christian, we need you here!"

And then there was Alice again, telling him to pose for a few pictures.

Why did he even sign into this? Okay, Elena needed money and she wouldn't just accept it, so she decided to give a restaurant to Christian in exchange. And Christian just hired a team to make the restaurant work and be something.

"They need you, Christian." Ana repeated Alice's words and shared her last smile that night with Christian.

Because as soon as Christian left, she left the event herself. She spent the rest of the night with Kate and Jose at their favourite 24 hour diner.

"And that's it." Ana finished her story with Christian. "He went to do his things and I went to meet up with you two and you guys already know what happens next." Ana told her friends, Kate and Jose.

"You should have given him your number!" Kate exclaimed. "You should have written it on a napkin with your lipstick or…"

"Kate, no. I am not that type of girl. First, why would a man like him date some crazy woman looking for relationships and sharing them with the world? And second..." Ana stated interrupting Kate and continued, "if he wanted, he could have asked me out or said anything about it. He didn't even ask me my number."

"Ana, Ana, Ana. Men don't mention going out in the first five minutes of being with you. First, he went to see you at the ladies' room door. He was flirting with you. The drink. The talking. If you think he could have any other woman, he would have went to that woman and not waste his time with someone he did not find attractive. Instead, he came to you." Jose said, looking at Ana, and checked his watch. "It is one thirty in the morning, the party still should be in its heat, go there, make him see you, make him finish the conversation with you. And in the end, he will ask you out."

"Look, Jose, there are two reasons why I won't go back. First, I want to eat my burger while it is still hot. And second, I don't even want to go out with him." she said not convincing her two best friends.

"Liar." Kate said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter - hope you like it! And feel free to share your thoughts on this and what might happen in the next chapters - it is pretty interesting to read your ideas! :)**

** Again, thanks to Chris for editing :) **

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: SURPRISE**

"Urgh!" Ana groaned as she heard the doorbell ring. Who the hell was at her door at 9:30 A.M on a Saturday?

It actually was a normal time to wake up and she had overslept from being out late last night. She climbed out of the bed and put on her silk robe.

"In a second!" Ana yelled at whoever was knocking on her door as she looked in the mirror and fixed her hair into a messy bun. It would have to do for now.

But as she went to the door, she was not able to see who it was. Instead, she saw a beautiful bouquet of pink roses.

"Oh God!" Ana exclaimed. None of her former boyfriends have ever done this.

"Miss Steele, I need you to sign the delivery papers. Could you please first take the delivery?" the delivery man said and Ana immediately took the flowers and placed them on her kitchen table. She would deal with them later.

But when she returned, she was surprised to see there was more. Only this time it wasn't flowers.

"And also this." the delivery man said and handed her a huge Dior bag.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I don't remember ordering anything..." Ana replied, looking at the bag confused.

"Miss, just sign here. Someone must like you very much." the man said giving Ana a small smile.

Ana smiled at his last words and signed the sheet. As Ana closed the door, she wanted to see what was inside the Dior bag and who sent the flowers. But she wanted it to be special, so she decided to wait.

She put the flowers in a vase from her cupboard, ignoring the white card. She decided she would first make herself breakfast - a cup of coffee and a sandwich. Then, she would sit at her kitchen table, read the card and look inside the bag.

But as she waited for the water to boil, she just couldn't resist.

Ana took the card out of the envelope and found a note written in perfect penmanship. The card read -

_Anastasia,_

_I couldn't stop thinking about you the whole night._  
_And I wanted to apologize one more time for your coat._  
_I hope this will make you look even more beautiful, if that's even possible._  
_Maybe I should see for myself to be sure I got the right size?_  
_Tomorrow night if you are free? Call me._

_Christian_

Anastasia. She had not been called that in so long. But that wasn't the the point, he wanted to see her! She turned and rushed to the Dior bag and opened its contents.

Inside was a red cashmire coat with black lace details. Oh, God, it must be the most beautiful coat in the entire world. And it must have cost a fortune. Even she, who appreciated the best fashion, would not spend so much on clothes.

Could she take it? No! But at the same time he had his point – she could not wear her favourite red coat now.

But what was more important was tomorrow evening. She went back to the card and took his business card he had left with it.

It read - Christian Grey, CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings

And she now had his number. Should she call him? Thank him for the flowers and the coat?

She needed a bath, she needed a long hot bath. And while the water was filling the bath, she decided to find some information about Christian Grey.

She typed his name onto Google search on her Macbook Pro and in a few seconds she could see thousands of entries about this man. News, photos, gossip. She read his Wikipedia page and found out he was only thirty-one and one of the most successful businessmen in America.

Ana then typed "Christian Grey girlfriend" onto Google search.

There were many pictures with him talking to women, but Ana couldn't find any woman twice. So, Ana came up with the conclusion that he was a player. It's not like Ana expected him to be "the one" or that they would form a serious relationship. If it did not work out with Christian, at least she had something new to write about for her blog.

But, then there were pictures from last night's event.

The article read - "Christian Grey leaving the opening of his new restaurant in New York with a mysterious woman."

And then Ana looked through the pictures and saw his hand on her back as if he was leading her somewhere. To his car? To his hotel room? To his bed?

But that had to be after she had left the event. But how? He said on the note that he had been thinking about her!

"Fuck!" Ana cursed as she remembered about the bath. She got to the bathroom just in time before the water overflowed. She took her clothes off and got into the bath. She needed to relax.

After her bath, she walked back to her desk and got a piece of paper and a pencil.

She wrote down "pros and cons of going out with Christian Grey" and put a line down the middle. The left hand side was for the "pros" and the right hand side was for the "cons."

**PROS**

Handsome

Must be smart

Can afford living in his own place

Funny

Gentleman

**CONS**

Player

No future together

Out of his league

One nightstand

That was all Ana could think of for now.

Even though the man had seemed to be something last night and even this morning, she would just be wasting her time with him. Unfortunately, as she thought about it, she wasted her time with almost every guy she went out with.

Of course she wouldn't sleep with him tomorrow night if they went out, it was not her. And he went home with another woman right after she left. He didn't even try to say goodbye to her.

He thought he could just buy her with a Dior coat and the most beautiful bouquet of flowers. He was so wrong.

She put the piece of paper and pencil away and got her phone. She needed to speak with her best friend.

"It is 10 A.M on a Saturday morning and you are calling me. This better be an emergency." Kate said gruffly onto the phone.

"Christian Grey wants to go out with me." Ana said without saying hello to her best friend.

"I told you so! You should have went back to the event last night!." Kate said with excitement.

"No reason for that when I received flowers and a new Dior coat from him this morning." Ana told Kate.

"Whoa, what? How did he even get your address? Kate asked confused.

"Kate, I don't care about that. The fact that he wants to see me is more important." Ana looked through the open door to the table where the vase was. The flowers were beautiful. And the beautiful Dior coat was now back in it's bag on the couch.

Ana thought it was sad he couldn't even spend one night without sex. Because she would have called him. But not now. She knew that if she agreed to go out with him, it would not have last for a couple of days.

But she did not need or want a one night-stand now.

"So, tell me Ana. Where are you two going? What are you going to wear?" Kated said probing Ana.

Kate always wants to know everything. That was Kate. How disappointed she would be when she finds out that Ana had no intention on going on a date with Christian Grey.

"Nothing." was all Ana said.

"Oh, Ana. A meeting in bed?" Kate asked teasing her best friend.

"No, Kate." Ana said rather loudly. "There will be no date."

"WHAT?" Of course, her best friend's reaction was like this. "Look, Christian Grey, _the Christian Grey_ asked you out and you are saying 'no'?!"

"No, I am not. I thought about calling him before, but then, I searched his name on Google and found out that he left with another woman last night. I don't want a one night stand." said Ana.

"Even if he is Christian Grey?" Kate asked. Ana smiled, thinking about her self confidence – saying no to Christian Grey.

"Yes, even if he is Christian Grey."


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I hope you like this, the next chapter's going to be even more fulfilled with Ana and Christian ;)))) **

**Huge thanks to Chris for editing! :)))**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: ARGUMENTS,DECISIONS, DATES AND GOODBYES . Part one.**

"Phone, keys, wallet." Ana murmured as she was putting on her gym shoes. Then she picked up her gym bag and left her apartment. She locked the door , walked downstairs and placed her hair in a ponytail.

But as she stepped out, a surprise was waiting for her. A black limo was waiting out in front of her house.

Nobody in her building had a reason to be driving in this. Her neighbors were old women who had lived here from their childhood. She got her apartment after one of them had died, as Ana had been told.

Renting in New York was good for her. She loved her neighborhood and the daughter of the previous tennant did not care about the apartment.

Maybe the car just had stopped here? It was a free parking space.

Yes, that had to be it.

She walked down the stairs and started walking towards the gym, but then the car started moving and stopped as it had reached her.

Ana stopped and turned towards the open limo window. There he was... Christian Grey.

"Ready for our date?" he asked her.

"What date?" Ana asked slightly confused.

"The date I told you about in the card." he replied back.

"You told me to call you, Mr. Grey." Ana said.

"And I said I wanted to see you." he said with a smirk.

She couldn't believe his arrogance.

"But I would have called you if I wanted the same." she said give him a fake smile.

"Anastasia, is there something wrong?" he asked confused at what she just said.

She should tell him what is bothering her - His attitude, his arrogance. She would have called him if she had not known he had slept with someone last night. If he wanted her, then why did he leave with another girl?

"Look, Mr. Grey, I will make this quick. I know your reputation and I don't need nor want a one night-stand. Go straight, there is a bar that is full of women who would match your needs, not me." Ana said and started to walk away. She tried to act as if she did not care about him. But at the same time, she was curious to see if he would go away to search for a new woman to take to bed.

And the next time she looked back, the limo was gone. Unfortunately her thoughts about Christian would not go away.

She played music on her iPod as she excercised hoping it would distract her, but she still kept thinking about him.

That was one of her problems, she always overanalyzed her life. Even after breaking up with some men with whom she knew she would had no future with, she thought about them. She thought about their future and who they would end up with.

Ana's thoughts drifted back to Christian. Ana wondered if he would run into Marge - a woman who just wanted to feel wanted and she would leave the place with almost any man.

Ana called the bar, "The Get Drunk Place." It was just a few minutes away from her apartment and was open into the early mornings. It was nothing glamorous, but the drinks were cheap and the bartender would listen to everything people would tell him.

Ana would always go to that bar after breaking up with someone or when she wanted to forget her problems. Marge went to flirt with the guys. To men it was the perfect place to pick up girls. Cheap drinks, young girls, mostly like Marge - naïve and willing to go home with any guy.

Ana did not fit in the place and she did not even like it. But when she did not want to be alone and wanted to get drunk, it was a perfect place to forget everything.

Before, she was one of these girls who would wake up with stranger in a bed. But she soon realized that one night stands were not for her. Breaking up after first sex, that was something different. She had to know the person at least a little to sleep with them.

Though she knew a bit about Christian, she would not be like the women he knew who was willing to do anything to get his attention. She did not need him because of his money. She needed and wanted a man who was nice, caring, funny and who was boyfriend material.

After she finished her workout, she thought about her plans for the rest of the evening – writing. She could finally express her experience of how rich men flirt with woman.

But as she got closer to her home, she saw the black limo once again. Had he not found anyone yet?

She completely ignored limo as she quickly ran up the stairs and into her apartment.

And as she got closer to her apartment, she was surprised to see flowers by her door.

She found a note and it read _I will wait for you... Christian_

"Idiot!" She cursed and took the bouquet of roses.

She did not know the reason why she did not like him, but there was something about him. Though Ana found him attractive, no that is a lie - Ana thought he was a god when it comes to how good a man can look, there were some more important things than man's appearance..

She walked back out onto the street and straight for his car. She knocked on the tainted window and when he opened it, she threw him the flowers.

"I am not the girl to be bought with flowers. No is no." she said angrily.

"Anastasia, please." He opened the door and when he came out, Ana could not believe her eyes. He was dressed in a tailored gray designer suit. He looked breathtaking.

But his charms would not work on her tonight. Or any other night.

"Look, if you wanted to see me, you could have came up to me yesterday and asked me. I was there, available. Tonight I am busy." she said making it clear that she had no intention of seeing him.

"Yesterday I was busy. When are you free then?" he replied back and Ana wanted to laugh.

"I'm not sure you understand, I am not going out with you." she said squaring her shoulders.

"Anastasia..." Christian said before Ana interuppted him.

"Ana. People call me Ana." It felt weird when he called her Anastasia it sounded... intimate.

"Anastasia, I am sorry that I did not finish our conversation yesterday. I had some important business to take care of. And if because of that I am losing my chance to meet the most beautiful yet stubborn woman I have ever met, then I do not know what to say. Are you angry at me for something?" Christian asked.

"I am not angry at you because I have no reason to be. You are entitled to do whatever you want, whenever you want, with whoever you want. But I see no reason to go on a date with you." Ana replied back.

"Why won't you go out with me?" Christian asked almost hurt.

"Because..." Ana thought that him spending the night with a different woman was not a valid reason. "Because I have heard of your reputation. And I am not interested." she said and stared straight at him.

"Well, since I spent the whole night reading your articles, is your reputation any better?" Christian cocked his head to the side.

"I date guys and they turn out to be nothing more then a few dates. Your reputation says you sleep with girls for one night stands." said Ana trying to defend herself.

"Point made Anastasia. But rarely are there women who I am crazy about. And I am asking you on a date, not to take you to bed." Christian said seductively and smirked.

Ana smiled, not knowing what to say. Were they really having this conversation? Why was he so desperate to take her on a date? And when did he read her articles or even have time to read them?

"Ana, you were okay talking to me yesterday. You even flirted back."

"I did. But then a friend of mine told me to look at a few pictures of you last night."

"And what did you see?" Christian asked, folding his hands as he leaned against the shiny car.

He looked extremely handsome that Ana suddenly realized how she must have looked. Sweaty, dressed in gray yoga pants and a tank top. She did not look as good as she had looked yesterday.

But there he was – trying to persuade her to go to a date with him.

"Liza, my friend, showed me pictures of you leaving the event yesterday with another woman. Truth to be told, I felt a bit hurt. I thought you were better than that. Good thing I saw the pictures." Christian laughed and Ana stared at him confused.

"Tell your friend that my sister who appears to also be in New York, got extremely drunk and her best friend came to me and made me go to her hotel to stop her from drinking over a recent break up. That girl you saw me leave with is not even my type" He said in between laughs.

"Oh..." Ana suddenly felt happy and blushed. She felt stupid.

"My type of woman have something in them. Eyes for me to look in and not at her fake breasts. Cheeks that change their colour when they blush and look naturally pretty without makeup. "

Ana tried to look away as he said it because she just had started to smile.

"Lips that are full and kissable but are also made for the most beautiful smile.." He said and stared at Ana's beautiful face.

Ana started to laugh.

"Where did you learn this?"

"Nowhere. You inspired me."

"Look, Christian. I'm sorry I misjudged you, but it still is a bit awkward, you know? New York's full of wonderful women. Go out and you will meet one." Ana said trying to convince Christian.

"Why meet another when I have already met one I like?" he said with a smirk.

"It is getting late and I should go in. Good luck." Ana said, slowly walking back to her apartment. Oh, how much she wanted to turn back and say that she would be ready in a few minutes.

"I leave in the early morning. I am probably a fool, but I will be waiting for you." he said with pleading eyes.

But Ana didn't say anything nor did she turn around as she went through the front door. She just smiled.

And as she got in her apartment, she immediately went to the bathroom. She stepped out of her workout clothes and got in the shower. She washed her body and hair.

She knew she shouldn't be doing this after her stupid behavior , but on the other hand...


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FOUR: ARGUMENTS,DECISIONS, DATES AND GOODBYES . Part two.**

After her shower, Ana put a towel around her body and went to get her MacBook.

She began to type on her blog.

_Yes or no? _

_My answer usually is yes when I get asked on a date. And in this case, trust me, any girl would scream yes. _

_But then here I am now - having this dilemma . _

_Let's start with the fact that I met him yesterday when he bumped into me and spilled my drink on my coat. My favorite red coat. And trust me, when I first met him, I didn't even think I would be considering going out with him. It was not like in romantic comedies – the guy spills your drink then offers you to buy another one and you spend the whole day talking with him, then you two get married and have bunch of kids. _

_It was more yelling and arguing. _

_And little did I expect to see the man later that evening in a public event. But there he was completely different, a complete opposite of the man I had met in the morning. _

_And also I hadn't expected to see a new coat and a bouquet of pink roses at my door the next morning. Trust me, I would have gone out with him at that moment. _

_But then I got to know something that stopped me from that. _

_What if I hadn't ? Would I be spending a nice evening ? Or would I be already regretting it? Who knows.__._

_ But now he is waiting downstairs. No, give me a minute, I will go to the window and check._

_Yes, the car still there. _

_My story didn't end there actually. He has been waiting there for like three hours already. And during that time we have had a little argument, he has seen me in my gym clothes before my workout, he has seen me after my workout with sweaty and red face, and even told me things that made me change my opinion of him back to the charming man. _

_And now here I am. Wanting to accept the invitation. But doubting. ( If you read this and are the guy I am talking about, I am sorry if I didn't show up. No longer your fault. Never was, actually. Ignore me please, I am just a woman in my middle twenties, I change my mind a lot. )_

_But I still haven't decided. I washed my hair though. And I don't see a reason not to go downstairs and accept his offer. _

_But that would be awkward, trust me. ( I am sorry if I went to that date and it really was awkward. ) _

_Okay, I should dry my hair. If I decide to go. _

_Ready. And I also have my beige dress on. And I seem to have accidentally put on some make up. And somehow my black Christian Louboutin stilettos are on the ground, next to where I am now. _

_I guess that's a yes. After all, if a man still asks you out when you have said no for like twenty times, that must mean something, right? And I am one hundred per cent sure that in this case it doesn't mean he is some maniac obsessed with me._

_After all, I am also well aware there is no reason to say no actually. _

_Probably that's why I just put on my black tights and the stilettos. And that's why I am having my purse in my hands, ready to go. _

_Probably yes is better than no when you don't have any reason to say both and it won't do any bad for you._

_( If you are reading it while still waiting in the car, I will just apply lipstick and be there in two minutes ) _

And when Ana opened her door she was not surprised to see Christian out of the limo with the same bouquet she had thrown at him.

"Didn't expect to see you." He said smirking as Ana stood in front of him.

"Oh, you didn't?" She laughed. "How did you even find my new post?"

Christian smirked at her question. "I saved your blog to my bookmarks and subscribed to it. Instead of a call or text, I got a whole post."

Ana blushed. "You feel lucky? Well, I am sorry for my behaviour, I am a complicated woman."

"Oh, you are." Christian agreed.

But there was something about Ana. Something that made Christian spend almost five hours at her door. She was different. She was something.

"These are for you." Christian said, giving her the flowers.

"Thank you." Ana said, this time taking the beautiful bouquet. And she even gave Christian a kiss on his cheek.

"Let's get in." Christian said, opening the door for her.

Ana got in and said hello to the driver.

"That's my bodyguard and driver, Taylor. He has his earphones on." Christian said as he got in the car.

Christian tapped on Taylor's shoulder and Taylor took his headphones off.

"Where do you want to go?" Christian asked Ana as Taylor started the engine.

Ana turned to face Christian and said, "Well, it depends. What did you have in mind?"

"I wanted to take you to a dinner." He replied back.

"Taylor please drive straight three blocks and then turn to the right. There's a place there for us to have dinner." Ana said, nicely looking at Taylor.

"Yes, Ma'am." Taylor put his earphones back in and started driving.

"Where are we going?" Christian asked as he turned to face Anastasia.

"You will see. Probably the best place to eat something in this hour." she said smiling.

"I trust your instinct. I am kinda hungry since I did not have a chance to eat as I was waiting for my date to say yes." Christian said which made Ana smile.

"I still don't understand why you sat in your car for hours waiting for me." Ana said looking into Christian's eyes.

"You want the truth, Ana?" He asked.

Ana nodded in reply.

Christian have her a small smile and said, "I also do not know. There's something that makes you special."

"Even though you don't even know me." Ana asked.

"Yes, even though I don't know you." Christian smiled at her.

The car stopped and Christian got out first, giving his hand to Ana as she was getting out.

As he closed the door, he looked around and gave Ana a questioning look.

"Where are we?" Christian asked confused as the two were outside a diner.

"Trust me, this is the best place at this hour." Ana said as she started walking to the same diner she went to with Kate and Jose.

Since it was only one in the morning, the place was not full.

They ordered their meals and sat in the corner of the diner.

Ana looked into Christian's eyes, and he started laughing.

"Hey! What's so funny?" Ana asked Christian asked.

"It's just that I am leaving this town in three hours and I haven't slept because I have never been so desperate for a woman. It is just so not me. This place, this... you." Christian said and Ana smiled.

"Well, Christian, life is full of situations like this. Who knows what's gonna happen in the future?"

"So, does things like this happen to you often?" Christian asked and took a sip of his coke.

"Um, let's say once in a while." Ana said smiling.

Their food arrived. The burgers with french fries in a place like this was a first for Christian.

"Oh, this is so good, isn't it?" Ana asked as she took a bite of the meat burger.

"I would have never thought I would say this but, I have to confess that it really is the best burger I've ever had.

"See, another thing you would not have imagined." Ana said, looking at Christian who was eating his burger.

Ana smiled as she watched the businessman eat in this cheap place, with her.

"But I am glad it happened." Christian said looking into Ana's eyes.

"Me too." Ana agreed, knowing that even though this was just a date, it was something special. At least something interesting.

She got to know so much about Christian – nothing too personal, but just stuff about him and his life.

They shared stories about their lives and Ana actually enjoyed herself. She felt free and not bored of the conversations they were having.

"So, where now?" Christian asked as they walked out on the street and waited for Taylor.

"When do you have to leave?" Ana asked the handsome man beside her.

"Five in the morning." Christian said looking rather sad.

"It is two in the morning. I think I know where we could go." Ana said, taking Christian by his hand, making him follow her as they crossed the street.

Only after a few metres did Ana realize she was still holding his hand and he had not released hers too.

"Where are we going?" Christian asked her.

"You will see." Ana looked up and said. They shared another smile, but then Christian stopped them.

He released her hand and put it on her waist while the other held her chin.

"You are so beautiful. So special, sexy." Christian said, lowering his face with each word he said and then finally closing the distance between their lips.

Ana softly responded the kiss letting her hands slip around Christian's neck.

They stood there until a stranger walked by and pointed at them and laughed.

"Get a room!" the stranger yelled as Christian let his hand get lower to Anastasia's ass and then they finally parted their lips.

"Oh... They are right." Christian laughed, but didn't stop holding Anastasia against his body.

Ana just smiled, and started walking to the square she wanted to show Christian.

The walk was another ten minutes but as soon as they reached their destination, they got back to the kissing.

They sat down on a bench, and Christian moved Ana to his lap.

"As much as I am glad to see you in this coat..." Christian said as he kissed her, "I would love to see you without it." His hands got under it, exploring Ana's body through the dress.

Ana was not that type of girl and had stated it so many times but she didn't stop him. She wanted it as bad as he did.

Ana kissed him on the cheek and whispered, "My apartment is a few minutes away. How much time do you have until you leave?"

"Enough ." He smirked, standing up with Ana in his hands, not caring if anyone saw them.

This was the first time he had fun in New York. This woman, this date. It was amazing.

And the moment she let him inside her apartment, his visit to New York got even better.

Ana pulled his shirt open as they got to her bedroom.

She took the piece of clothing off of is chest and then moved to his pants while he let her dress fall on the ground.

Ana moaned as Christian cupped her breasts and rubbed her nipples with his thumbs through the soft lace fabric of her bra.

"Anastasia..." Christian groaned as Ana unbuckled his pants and touched him through his boxers.

But that was not enough for both of them.

Christian took off the rest of Ana's clothes and slowly laid her down on the bed.

He reached for his pants to take a condom out of his pocket and then took off the only piece of clothing that would separate them - his boxers.

He hovered over Ana and softly kissed her lips, her chin, her neck, then her left breast, then her right breast.

Ana was already so turned on by the kisses, but then his lips got lower and lower...

"Oh!" She yelled as Christian's tongue made her come.

But now it was finally the time for some real sex.

Christian put on the condom and got back to Ana, kissing her lips while positioning himself at her entrance.

"Ah..." Ana moaned as he thrusted himself into her body, starting to move in and out of her.

"I really am not this kind of girl." She said between her moans.

"That does not matter. " Christian replied, kissing her neck, and squeezing her breasts which made her moan even louder.

She was sure she would get looks from her neighbours tomorrow, because Christian Grey was not only excellent in business, but also in bed.

"Ana..." He groaned, thrusting faster.

"Yes! Oh..." Ana yelled as she came together with Christian.

Christian kissed Ana softly on the lips and said "That was..."

"...amazing." Ana confirmed and tightened her arms around Christian's neck.

Christian smiled and said, "It definitely was. I have exactly one hour, do you have any idea what we could do in the meantime?"

"I might have one." Ana smirked as she let Christian kiss her once again and soon they were lost in each other once again.

And then again, and again, until Christian's phone started ringing, and it was his time to leave.

"Unfortunately, I have a business meeting this morning in Seattle." Christian said as he was putting on his pants.

Ana watched him get dressed and smiled, remembering how his body had moved against hers and how perfect this night had been.

She stood up from the bed, completely naked and helped Christian button up his shirt.

"If you don't put anything on in the next ten seconds I might lose about ten million dollars because of a missed meeting." Christian said as he looked down at the beauty of Anastasia Steele.

This lady definitely was something.

Something that this long waiting had been worth it. She was funny, sexy, smart and beautiful.

And she was aware that they would not be having a relationship.

* * *

"Goodbye, Christian Grey. " She said as his car stopped on the street and it was the time for him to go.

"Goodbye, Anastasia Steele. " He kissed her one last time and got inside the car.

Ana waved him goodbye as the car drove away.

And now the car was gone and so was Christian Grey.

But she definitely didn't regret it.

She had spent the most wonderful night in her whole life, with an amazing man. The sex, the conversations, the kisses, the Christian Grey.

She hoped that one day he would find a woman that can make him a relationship man – that woman would be one lucky bitch.

A man like him would be such a good catch.

At least she got to experience him before he was officially taken, because that was definitely the best sexual experience she had had in her life.

She looked around as there were a few people on the streets – a mailman, a teenager running on the sidewalk, a group of young adults who are definitely going home from a party.

And then there was her – sitting on the stairs, watching as the sun rises.

She did not regret hooking up with Christian and instead of thinking about how right or wrong it was Ana was smiling. A true and happy smile was on Ana's face.

* * *

**Thank you, Chris, for the huge help! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here you go - another chapter of the story! **

**Thanks to Chris for editing! :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX: MISSING YOU**

_Do we always follow our rules?_

Ana typed on her MacBook as she looked outside of her window.

It was raining outside. Heavily raining, and people were rushing to get home or find somewhere dry.

She drank her wine and thought about her life.

Even though two weeks had passed after her night with Christian, she could not get him out of her head.

He had been so different than all the guys she had had a chance to know in her life.

Even though she had not liked him for his playboy reputation, he was a very caring and thoughtful person. She has helped him make his reputation now. After all, she was one of the girls that had spent a night with him.

Or was she?

Did he wait for all these women at their door for almost six hours? Did he always agree to go to a cheap place and make out on the street?

Ana also did not usually do the same, but he had opened her up. He got her to do things she never thought she would do.

The doorbell rang and Ana knew who had to be there.

"Just a second, Kate!" Ana yelled and closed her MacBook before making her way to the door.

Ana opened the door and there were her two best friends – Kate and wine.

"Anastasia Steele, I am worried about you." Kate said as she walked in and got to the kitchen where she placed a bag full of food.

Ana closed the door, while Kate poured chips in a bowl and opened the bottle of wine.

"You need to tell me what is wrong. You've been acting strange." Kate said and gave Ana a serious look.

"Why would you think there is something wrong?" Ana asked her.

"Because, first, you have been writing about shopping and cooking the past two weeks. It means there is a man. And, second, I got your mail." Kate said smirking at Ana.

Ana laughed and said, "And what does that second thing mean?" Ana knew there could only be magazines or adverts in her mailbox.

Kate took a sip of her wine and said, "Because there is an envelope that is sent from Seattle and signed by Christian Grey."

And at that moment Ana's attention was on Kate's bag.

"Give it to me!" Ana shouted, taking Kate's Chanel quilted red bag and searched for the envelope.

"It is not there. First, tell me why is he writing to you." Kate said and waited for Ana to say something.

"Kate, this is not funny." Ana said, giving Kate a serious look. "Give. Me. The. Letter."

Kate laughed and decided to have some fun with this. "Tell. Me. The. Story."

Ana knew that sometimes they acted if they were teenagers, but she just had to get that letter.

"I had something with him, now give me it!" Ana shouted and demanded for the letter.

Kate just smirked and refilled their glasses with wine. She gave Ana her glass back and looked at her, not taking off the smirk.

Kate smiled and said, "First, tell me what you had with him."

They both sat down and Ana realized she had to open up about it.

"So, the next day after I chose not to call him, remember we went to gym?" As Kate nodded, Ana continued. "And as I was about to go inside, I saw his car waiting for me. I told him to go get another girl, but as I went inside, he still was there. He told me that he did not leave the party with a woman for a hookup. I found out that he actually liked me, very much. And I thought a lot about it, and decided to go on a date with him. We had only a few hours before he had to leave, but we did many things." Ana sighed as she recalled that memorable night.

"So he was the guy you had written about!" Kate exclaimed, taking a sip of the wine. "And with many things you mean?..."

"We had sex. We had the best sex ever until he got a call that he had to go. And then we said goodbye." Ana finished her short story. "And now, I really want to see that letter, Kate, please. I have been thinking about him all week, give it to me."

And with that, Kate took out the letter out of her jacket's pocket and gave it to Ana who ripped it open in less than a few seconds.

_Dear Anastasia,_  
_I don't know if you expected for me to call you or not. I hoped you would write about it, but I only found out that I shouldn't wear the new type of pants just because it is modern._  
_No matter if that night was just a night or something more, I haven't been able to get you out of my head._  
_You are something special. Something I have never had a chance to deal with._  
_I hope you haven't found another man yet, and would still like to meet me again._  
_I want you to visit me – how does next Friday sound to you? I will send my plane for you, don't worry, you won't have to think about anything._  
_I just want to see you._

_Desperate for you and hoping to receive a positive answer,_

_Christian Grey_

Ana's lips had formed in a huge smile as she finished the letter.

This man... He was something.

And as Kate took the letter out of Ana's hand, she also started to smile.

"Oh my God, Ana! Do you know how fucking lucky you are? You are so accepting this." Kate said and hugged her best friend.

Ana smiled because she knew she totally would accept this.

* * *

_Dear Christian,_

_First, I want to tell you how much I like receiving real letters._

_See, I wrote about fashion because I didn't want to write how much one particular man has been on my mind._

_So, yes, Mr. Grey, I am willing to accept your offer._

_I would love to see Seattle._

_And you._

_Anastasia Steele_

She read her letter for the last time before she put it into an envelope and gave it to the woman at the post office.

She was not ashamed of liking him.

She was not a woman to hide her emotions and feelings.

The smile on her face grew brighter as she stopped in a lingerie store on her way home from the post office – it seemed she now had a reason to shop there.

For her trip.

And she would wear the beige satin lingerie set next Friday.

* * *

"Toiletries, make up, lingerie, passport, phone charger, iPad, red shoes, black dress, jeans, tee shirt, little purse…" Ana said and looked at all the things on her bed, and one after another she put them into her suitcase.

After ten minutes, she had finished packing and she had to do the most important thing – get herself ready for the long weekend, as Christian had told her.

She straightened her hair and put on light make up, with the exception of red lipstick that would look good with her beige dress.

And of course she had one of her most beautiful pair of shoes on.

She looked perfect she thought to herself. Probably not very suited for autumn, but it had to be sunny there as she had checked.

Ana looked out of the window since it was already three, of course, the car he had sent for her was already there.

He had sent her the details in email, and as Ana got to know, she only would have to get in the black Audi, and the rest she would be told to do.

She took her suitcase and got out of her apartment.

As she opened the door, the driver was there to help her with the luggage.

"Oh, thank you." She said to the man, who quickly put the bag inside the trunk and opened the door for her.

She spent the ride checking her messages and posting a tweet, since Jane had suggested she has to available on the web in many ways.

_ It is time for a little weekend getaway!_ She tweeted.

She typed on her iPhone and added a picture of her dress on the hanger and her suitcase and shoes under it.

She wondered if Christian had also subscribed to her twitter page.

As she found out, Christian also had a twitter, but that must be for PR reasons – just official information about the charities he supports, and he is only following his sister and brother who seem to have normal accounts and his mother, who, as Ana found out, was a very respectable woman.

The rest of the ride, Ana looked out of the window, admiring New York.

The car started to slow down and she was surprised when the car parked in front of a private jet.

_ Grey Enterprises Inc._ Ana said loud.

The driver got out and opened the door for her and as she got out, took out her luggage and gave it to another man.

"Miss Steele, please follow me." A lady that must be a flight attendant, said as she lead Ana to the plane.

She had never experienced this kind of luxury – she had flown in first class, but this was a whole new level. The seats, the interior, even from outside the plane looked amazing.

But the most amazing thing was the feeling Ana had now – flying to another state, to a wonderful man.

Even though she didn't know why he invited her, she felt good about it.

Did he actually want something with her?

Maybe he just called for sex? But he could do that with any other woman closer to him.

"Yes, thank you." Ana said as another flight attendant distracted her from these thoughts by offering a glass of champagne.

No matter what happens, this was an experience. An experience that she doubted if any other man would ever give her.

She would never be with a man just because of his money, but she couldn't deny that this felt pretty good to be in a private plane, drinking champagne, looking out of the window as she sat in her very comfortable chair.

Ana was not interested in Christian's wealth but was more interested why he found her so special that he sent his private plane to New York and back for her. What was the idea of this?

Because she couldn't believe that a man like him, liked her and was actually wanted to be with her.

Knowing his reputation, that would be impossible.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry the update took so long - didn't see the edit in my email! Thanks to Chris for the help! :)) Hope to update the other story soon, too! :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN: SPECIAL NIGHT**

As the elevator closed, Ana thought about how perfect the weekend went until the last few moments. A handsome guy flies her across the country to see her and treats her like a Princess.

At least she got to know a lot about Gail – she was really nice and friendly. Someone worth to know.

But now, she had to think where would she go because Christian had provided a hotel was no longer an option – she should pay for the room by herself.

The ending of her and Christian's short lived romance was worse than the first one in New York.

Maybe she again had overreacted and was wrong, but that's the way she was – impulsive and sometimes a bit crazy with her stupid thoughts and ideas of situations and men.

But, as the lift opened and Ana was about to walk out, she realized it was not the ending yet.

"Anastasia, I am very sorry." Christian said as he took her by her arm and made her stop walking away from him.

"Look, Christian, I don't want to be angry at you – thank you for the flight, hotel reservation, private driver, but the last few hours have made me rethink everything and it probably was a bad idea coming here." Ana said as she tried to get out of his hold, but didn't succeed.

"Ana, please, I can explain. I really wanted to see you, but I just couldn't get out of that meeting." Christian said sincerely.

"You could have notified me." Ana argued back.

"Ana, I am so, so sorry. Please, stay here. Gail prepared us dinner and I had prepared everything for a perfect weekend." Christian pleaded as he tightened his grip on Ana's arm.

"Such a perfect start." Ana said sarcastically.

"Please. I have waited so long to see you again and I don't want you to go." Christian said sadly.

Ana looked into Christian's eyes and something just told her to stay.

She didn't know what to do. Should she stay? Maybe he got caught up and work and could not leave. Would she regret it? She knew she wanted to stay and get to know what Christian had planned for them.

"Okay. I will stay." Ana said looking up into Christian's eyes.

Christian smiled and let out a long breath like he was holding it in.

"Thank you Anastasia for giving me another chance." He said smiling down at her.

As they rode up in the elevator to his apartment, Ana tried her best not to say a word or show any facial expression.

But it was pretty impossible when Christian kept staring at her and smirked as he looked at her cleavage. Her cheeks blushed and she gave Christian a smile that he returned by lowering his head and kissing her.

"I missed you, Anastasia." He murmured as he softly kissed Ana's lips.

"I missed you too." Ana said, cupping his cheek with her free hand. "Especially these last hours."

"I am sorry about that, I will explain later. Now, let's get some stuff and I will show you a wonderful place." He pulled away as the lift opened and Christian led Ana into his apartment.

"Mr. Grey, oh, and Miss Steele, I'm glad you came back." Gail said as she approached them. "Everything is ready, are you already leaving?"

"Yes, Gail, if you could prepare us a quick salad or something before we leave..." Christian said, giving the woman a smile before he took Ana's hand and led her further in.

"We won't be here for long, I have something more special in my mind for us." Christian said, smiling as he thought what would happen tonight on his boat.

He couldn't get this woman out of his head.

All he had thought about the past two weeks was her.

As he was in business meetings. Or as he ate his meals. As he showered and went to sleep.

He thought about her all the time.

There was something in her. Something special.

He even liked the way she wanted to leave. Her independence was unbelievable for someone like him. It turned him on.

"Ana, please, make yourself comfortable and feel like you are home, I need to change." Christian said when he had led her to the kitchen. "Gail, please serve Ana a glass of wine and also some food."  
He went to his room, quickly undressed himself and took a quick shower before he changed into more comfortable clothes – jeans, tee shirt and a free style jacket.

He made sure he had condoms because he planned to spend this night having lots of sex.

After grabbing his stuff, Christian checked himself in the mirror – he had to look good for a woman so picky.

His hair was still wet but that didn't matter, he couldn't let Ana wait any more.

So, he quickly got back to the kitchen where he saw Ana laughing about something with Gail as she sipped the wine.

"So, Gail, what have you made us?" He asked as he approached the two women and sat down with Ana.

"Caesar salad, Mr. Grey. Hope you like it." Gail said before she left the two alone.

"Your housekeeper makes tasty food." Ana said, taking a forkful of the salad.

"I know. But don't eat too much, Gail prepared us a real dinner." said Christian.

"Oh, did she? I didn't see her leave the apartment." Ana asked confused.

"Well, that's because she made the food earlier and one of my bodyguards took it to the place where we are going and another chef is already serving our dinner." Christian explained, making Ana even happier for the fact that she decided to stay.

What has Christian planned? Was all Ana could think about on their drive.

This time, Christian was driving the car, but as he said, there had to be a car following them in case something happens.

They had already been driving for thirty minutes – they listened to music and talked about their favourite artists and bands.

"Oh, they are good." Christian agreed with Ana on U2 . "I think I really like these old bands that are still alive, you know? They have experienced so much and they still make good music."

"Yes, they are actually one of my favourites when it comes to music."  
Ana said turning to face Christian.

"Shouldn't a party girl like some other kind of music?" Christian asked, smirking.

"Don't call me a party girl!" Ana laughed. "Yes, I attend events, but deep in my heart I am the girl who stays home Friday evenings and cooks Italian pasta and watches movies or series till I fall asleep."

"Didn't know that." Christian giving her a small smile.

"Oh, you didn't? I'm telling you, I only attend events I am invited to, I prefer my own little parties with my friends." said Ana.

"Tell me about your friends. What are they like?" Christian asked her.

"You are not interested in my friends, are you?" Ana asked, smiling at Christian who looked extremely handsome as he drove the car, there just was something about it. It turned her on.

"Well, I am interested in your life. And we still need to drive for ten more minutes, so better tell me some interesting stories." He said smirking at her.

Ana laughed at his words, and went on with a story how Kate, Jose and her lived together.

They shared some laughs and then Christian turned on a road that took them to a beautiful view of the water.

"Where are we?" She asked as the car stopped and they got out.

"The Grace." Christian said, took Ana's hand and led her to his boat.

"Wait, wait, my shoes!" Ana yelled as she tried to follow Christian but as she had learned in her life, her shoes were more important to her.

"Yes, they are sexy." He said as he stopped and looked at Anastasia once again.

He was already on the boat, rather his huge yacht while Anastasia was still on the wooden path, looking at him and not being able to take the huge step between the path and his boat.

"I can't, I just can't." She said looking at the distance from the path to the boat.

"Take the step and don't look down." Christian said, leaning over her and giving her his hand.

She took it and tried to step on the boat, but all she did was just burst into laughing.

"It's just that it is on water, and what if I suddenly slip and lose my balance?" She asked giggling at herself.

"Oh, Anastasia..." Christian sighed as he easily stepped back on the path to his boat.

"I'm sorry, I will try once again." She said trying to convince him.

"Has anybody ever told you how complicated you are?"  
Christian asked and took Ana in his arms, easily getting them both on the boat, and he even managed to kiss her on their way there.

And at that moment, they both were perfectly sure that their evening and night would be perfect.


End file.
